


Ezrabine, Confrontations

by Mmjohns



Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, F/M, Relationship Meddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: With the liberation of Mandalore at hand Sabine gets a little bit of a push to realise her true feelings and act on themAU Ezra stays to help them liberate Mandalore, additional changes to be notedAlso to be clear these chapters are being written and then pretty much immediately posted, they will likely get fixed up w bit at some point, but for now it’s more about actually getting it out
Relationships: Aldrich Wren / Ursa Wren, Ezra /Sabine, Ezra Bridger /Sabine Wren, Ezrabine - Relationship, Ursa Wren & Aldrich Wren, sabezra
Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/454525
Comments: 26
Kudos: 100





	1. Ursa and Aldrich help

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I appreciate comments and it does encourage me to keep writing however any further impolite comments will be deleted and people who made it reported

Krownest, House Wren Stronghold, Ursa Wren’s Family rooms

Sabine had been shocked when her mother had asked to see her after their latest battle. True enough it was not uncommon for her mother to speak to her, commonly taking the time out to discuss their strategy and plans for liberating Mandalore. But that was not why she had been summoned today, rather it seems her mother has affairs if a more personal nature on her mind and Sabine can’t help but think that her mother had finally lost it. That is the only way she could possibly be hearing what she is. 

In an effort to prove that she wasn’t actually the one going insane Sabine asks her mother “what?!” With as much shock and confusion as she can muster

Ursa Wren however smiles first at her husband where he stands beside her and then at her daughter as she says “I said, your father and I believe the Bridger boy would make you a fine Riddur” 

Sabine continues to stare blankly at her mother causing Ursa to continue in a semi exasperated tone “I mean really Sabine, the boy’s clearly in love with you and you haven’t shot him yet which is more than I can say for any of your previous suitors. Hell, that’s nearly enough of an endorsement in and of itself”

Still stuck in a metal loop caused by the thought of her mother not just trying to marry her off again, but to marry her to Ezra Sabine misses the chuckle her father releases as she says on autopilot “But he’s a Jedi” 

Ursa rolls her eyes “indeed, and that might have been a problem had he not shown the heart of a true Mandalorian.” Then gesturing towards her Aldrich she says “hells he nearly saved your father singlehandedly. Truthfully he reminds me of your great-aunt Satine’s Husband Obi-Wan, he was a Jedi as well.”

This seems to jolt Sabine out of her mental loop as she asks “Duchess Satine was married to a Jedi!?” Shocked.

“Indeed,” Ursa confirms before continuing “at first it caused quite the stir as I am sure you can imagine. Then he managed to single-handedly stop an invasion and prove himself by killing...” Ursa trails off as Aldrich lays his hand on hers realising that she is getting distracted, instead she continues “the point I am trying to make is that it is clear that this boy loves you, and that whether or not you admit to it yet you feel the same.” Then intertwining her fingers with Aldrich’s she concludes “It doesn’t matter that he’s a Jedi, he has proved himself beyond a doubt these last few months fighting alongside us to free Mandalore. If you wished to marry the boy then I... we would support that, if not I understand that a Clan Kryze and Clan Onyo have both expressed interest in having him join their clans...”

This final statement seems to grab Sabine’s attention and ire as she says “they’ll steal my Ezra over my rotting corpse” before turning away from her parents and storming from the room.

As the door slams behind her Ursa looks to her husband and says “well that went about as well as it could have”

Aldrich chuckles as he says “indeed, although I’m not sure I would want to be in Bridger’s boots when she finds him. Did you really need to mention that part about clans Onyo and Kryze?”

This time it is Ursa’s turn to chuckle as she says “Aldrich, my love, our daughter may have gotten her artistry from you, but she definitely got my stubbornness. No this little push was necessary, otherwise she would continue to ignore her feelings, perhaps now she’ll actually do something about them”


	2. The Training room

All things considered it doesn’t take Sabine long to find Ezra; However it is what she sees when she finds him that has her blood boiling. She finds Ezra in the sparring courtyard below the main stronghold facing off against a half dozen of her cousins as they battle back and forth, her cousins eager to test their mettle against the now legendary Jedi. But that is not what has her blood boiling, rather it is the audience that Ezra has attracted that sets her blood singing with anger. All around the room are scattered a large number of clearly love-struck and awestruck members of Clans Wren, Kryze and Onyo who seem extremely focused on the young Jedi.

Sabine doesn’t even register her anger, not truly, until Ezra seems to feel the surge of emotions through the bond they share and turns to focus on her. Behind him her cousins seek to take advantage of this seeming moment of distraction, but in true testament to his ever growing skill Ezra manages to keep them at bay all the while sending Sabine a lo of puzzlement and worry. 

They remain like that a few moments as the others around them start to take notice before Sabine becomes aware of all the eyes now focussed on her and beats a hasty retreat, headed for the doors from which she entered. 

Ezra for his part is torn, on the one hand he wants... no needs, to know what caused Sabine such distress, but at the same time he knows that Sabine needs her space and that if he follows her right now he is far from likely to get the response he desires. So instead he turns back to face his opponents and proceeds to highlight just why the Mandalorians had always held a healthy amount of respect for the skills of the Jedi despite their hatred by flattening all of Sabine’s cousins in less than a minute. Once the fight is over he quickly turns to help them up from where he had laid them out and makes his way over to where his Lightsaber and jacket lay beside the training area. Quickly he departs the room, not even taking notice of the multitude of stares that follow his every move.


	3. Discussions with Ursa

Once Ezra leaves the room it takes him only moments to hone in on the rapidly moving signature of Sabine as she makes her way as fast as she can away from the stronghold and towards the nearby frozen lake. He can feel the tension and emotions rolling off her like a thunderstorm, and he quickly decides that he will give her a little bit of time and space before he follows. 

Ezra knows that she is prone to bouts of temper that burn quickly and intensely before she can truly process whatever may be causing her reactions. He knows that in cases like this the best option is to allow her some space to sort through and vent her feelings while being there when she does eventually desire their presence. So instead of chasing after her he makes his way toward the kitchens and armoury first grabbing a couple of small boxes containing rations and some cold weather gear that he has the feeling they might need placing them in a pack.

As Ezra is making his way out towards the main doors pack over one shoulder he is brought up short as he turns the corner and nearly crashed into Ursa Wren. Quickly he straightens and says “my apologies Countess, I wasn’t watching where I was going”

Ursa looks at him a moment before catching on the pack slung over his arm quirking an eyebrow and asking “going somewhere Master Bridger?”

Ezra adjusts the pack unconsciously as he says “Sabine came by the training room earlier. However before I could speak to her she left and she seemed a little distressed, I’m going to go find her”

Ursa nods at this looking at him contemplatively for a moment before she says “very well, just, when you do find my daughter, bear in mind she is far more like me than either of us would like to admit and somethings can be difficult for her to say”

Ezra smiles at this as he recalls a few incidents over the last several years “believe me Countess, I’m aware of Sabine’s preference for actions over words, if she is ready to talk we will, if not I’ll be there until she is.”

This time it is Ursa that smiles as she says “you’re a fine young man Bridger” before turning and leaving Ezra standing alone mulling over their conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time he reaches Sabine, she has released most of her frustrations not the world around her. The once pristine wilderness is now marred by blaster and flamethrower burns as trees lay downed by the Lightsaber that Ezra had gifted her. As he approaches it is clear that she is exhausted, her body resting beside one of the felled trees. For now she is unaware of her surroundings, or the destruction she has wrought, but Ezra knows that when she does eventually come back to herself the artist within her will weep for the beauty she has destroyed.

Walking with loud steps to ensure she knows of his approach he steps toward her, before kneeling down next to her in the snow. As he settles beside her he takes the pack he has brought before pulling a large thermal blanket from within as well as a couple ration bars before offering her the bars and covering them both.

They remain like that for several minutes as Sabine turns the ration bar over and over again in her hands staring unseeingly towards the nearby lake. Eventually however Sabine finds her voice and starts “I spoke to my mother this morning...”

Ezra ‘hmms’ encouragingly and Sabine starts to self-consciously tear little pieces of wrapper off the ration bar as she continues “she was telling me about how you’d grown into a fine young man these last few months, how you would make someone a fine Ridduur”

Ezra takes a moment, whilst good, he is still not fluent in Mando’a due to the limited lessons he has received between battles. It takes him a few moments to realise that Sabine means spouse

By the time Ezra realises what she means Sabine has already continued, saying “she was telling me about how interested clans Kryze and Onyo were, how they wanted you for their own.” Then for the first time since he had arrived she looks at him “and it hurt, it hurt to think of one of them getting their hands on you, to think of them taking you away from me”

Ezra always intune with the living force around him nevertheless is shocked, so much so that all he can get out is a soft spoken “Sabine”

However before he can speak further Sabine is on her feet, the blanket knocked aside and the wrapper from her ration bar discarded as she unconsciously breaks bits off it letting them fall to the ground “no!” She exclaims tearing her helmet off to look directly at him “I need to say this, if I don’t I don’t know that I ever will.” She breathes deeply the. Continues “when she told me, it was like my world stopped spinning, and I realised I can’t live with knowing that I missed the chance to tell you how I really feel. So I went looking for you, but when I found you, you had all these admirers around you, and I realised, I don’t measure up, I can’t measure up...” this time she trails off as she looks away her arms coming up to hug herself as if to shield herself.

It’s this movement, the way she looks away, as if preparing to be struck down that sours Ezra into action. Moments later he is on his feet beside her, everything else forgotten as he moves to stand in front of her before tilting her head up until she has to look at him as he says “Sabine, if you think that any of those other people hold a candle to you, well you’ve lost it.”

This time it is Sabine’s turn to be struck speechless as she asks in a voice quaking with fear, and hope “Ezra” as if imploring the universe not to be messing with her this one time

Ezra smiles as he lays a hand on her cheek saying “Sabine, I’m not in love with any of those others, and I never could be. Ever since I stepped onto the Ghost my heart has been yours ni kar'taylir darasuum Sabine Wren (I love you Sabine Wren)”

There’s a moment where Sabine freezes at the words, as if unable to believe that she has hear what she did, but that moment is shattered as seconds later she is lunging at Ezra kissing him passionately as they fall into the snow. For the next several moments the entire world around them stands forgotten, the empire, the war, none of it matters, instead all that matters is the fact that Sabine finally has Ezra, and that he returns her feelings.

When they do eventually part to breathe Sabine can’t help but smile as she whispers “ni kar'taylir darasuum Ez’ika”


	5. Chapter 5

The pair remain by the lake for several more hours, talking, and not talking as their emerging relationship takes form and cements itself. Eventually however they are forced to return to the stronghold as the supplies that Ezra had brought with him dwindle and prove to be insufficient against the ever growing cold that surrounds them.

As they make their way back the pair walk as if a weight has been lifted, and certainly one has. For Sabine the worry and fear she had felt earlier in the day, the feelings of inadequacy, and terror that she may have missed her chance have been shed. Instead she lays secure in the knowledge that for his part, Ezra has never considered another woman, and that somehow even after all this time, and even after countless rebuffals she still somehow holds the heart of the man beside her. Ezra for his part too feels as if a weight has been lifted, ever since he laid eyes on Sabine he has been a goner. Honestly he had feared that those first few years, filled with obnoxious flirting and poorly planned advances had doomed any chance he had with the woman he loves. But now, now he knows that she actually returns his feelings, that she likes him just as much as he adores her and the crushing weight of hopelessness has faded leaving him lighter in step and happier than he has been in years. 

When they eventually do make it back to the stronghold they are unsurprised to find more than a few of Sabine’s clan waiting for their return, however, where as before they may have been greeted by blasters and suspicion they are instead greeted with welcome and teasing. Several of the Mandalorians quickly spot the way they walk hands intertwined and in moments the news is spreading throughout the hall, some that had hoped to gain the attention of one or both of them groan in disappointment however it is the far larger number that let loose a barrage of wolf whistles and catcalls at the couple causing both to blush heavily. 

As they step further into the great hall they are greeted by Aldrich, Ursa and Tristan waiting for them. Ursa and Aldrich smile down on them with approval however it is the mischievous look in Tristan’s eyes that has Sabine and Ezra tensing. 

Trust and for his part moves quickly down the stairs calling “well look at you two, look at you two, spending hours alone in the wilderness and returning all dishevelled” 

This causes a number of the others to let out chortles of laughter and Sabine to grind out “Tristan” in a warning tone.

Tristan however either not realising the danger he is putting himself in, or perhaps simply not caring continues on “so tell me Master Jedi, has my sister at least made an honest man out of you then?”

This time Sabine nearly kills her brother, itching to move forward and beat some sense into him.instead she is brought up short as Ezra holds tight to her and loudly answers “Alas Tristan, Sabine has not yet deemed to make an honest man out of me.” Then with a twinkle in his eye he continues “rather we discussed it and she believes it would be in bad taste for us to share our nuptials before you and your partner have the chance, tell me how is Fenn Rau these days?”

Quickly Sabine catches on as the rest of the hall tries to hide their laughter at just how quickly they are turning this back on Tristan, saying “indeed brother, we would never dream of upstaging you two, after all I’m sure the ceremony between the leader of the protectors and heir to Clan Wren will be the event of the year” 

At this point everyone else in the hall loses it, the hall filling with the sounds of mirth as Tristan stands like a stunned fish, his mouth agape while his sister and her Cyar’ika stand laugh heartily.

Eventually however the mirth comes to an end as the Countess raises her hand bringing the entire room to silence as she says “Sabine, Ezra, approach”

Quickly the pair approach, coming to stand only a few steps down from the main dais where the Countess and her husband stand. As they come to a halt Ursa eyes them both nodding her head after a few moments. Then she speaks “Ezra Bridger, tell me, do you live my daughter?”

Ezra doesn’t hesitate, looking the Countess in the eye he responds “I do Countess, with all of my heart”

The countess nods approvingly before turning her gaze to Sabine “and you Daughter, do you love this man?”

Sabine looks her mother in the eye saying “I do, with everything that I am” before turning to look out over the crowd as if daring someone to speak out

The Countess nods before clasping her hands together with a clap that rings throughout the now silent hall “very well, then as Countess of Clan Wren I bless this riduurok, and announce the engagement of my daughter Sabine Wren to the Jedi Ezra Bridger, tonight we feast!”


	6. Chapter 6

The feast that night was like nothing Ezra had ever seen and he was no stranger to Mandolorian festivities given the last several months and the mandalorian preference toward celebrating every victory. It started when moments after the Countess’ announcement he had been whisked away to the armour forge below the stronghold to be fitted for a set of armour he could call his own. At first he was sceptical, he had managed to survive for this long without the armour, but Sabine who was accompanying him was insistent that it was necessary and he wouldn’t deny her something related to her culture. After several hours they finally managed to organise his armour, Ezra choosing a set of recon style armour similar to Sabine’s. All that was left was to fit the armour and paint it. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Sabine and the armourers until less than an hour before the feast they finally have the armour sized and painted, with Sabine taking extra enjoyment out of painting his armour to match her own.

When they eventually arrive in the hall for the feast they find what can only be described as the most extravagant and over the top party Ezra has ever seen. Lining both walls are tables of food and drink, with keg after keg of mandalorian ale stacked up. To one end of the room is a sparring arena while the middle holds a dance floor and the Dais end is lined by enough seating for hundreds. 

True to form only a few minutes after Ezra and Sabine arrive the members of Clans Wren, Kryze, and Onyo start to pour into the room filling it with the sound of boisterous revelry as they quickly start on the ale. The night from that point gets a little hard to remember for both Ezra and Sabine, instead their memory is filled with flashes. 

There are brilliant flashes filled with dancing, as Ezra and Sabine have their first dance surrounded by her clan. Flashes with drinking, and toasting as Ursa and her clan wish them well. There’s flashes of singing as Ezra drunkenly serenades a heavily blushing Sabine with Lothalian love songs. There’s flashes of fighting, as they stand back to back in the sparring ring proving their mettle against any who challenge them. 

And then there’s the quiet flashes, the ones not filled with boisterous revelry, the ones where Sabine spends ages trying to describe the beauty she finds in the blue of his eyes. The ones where Ezra can’t take his eyes off her, and the beauty of her unburdened smile. The ones where they find themselves slow dancing despite the revelry around them, enjoying just being able to hold one another. The ones where Aldrich welcomes Ezra to the family and calls him son. The ones where Ezra and Sabine sneak away and become lost in themselves, oblivious to the world around them.

No, this feast was like nothing Ezra had experienced before, and from what he remembers he is ok with that, because now that he has Sabine by his side everything is starting to look brighter.


	7. Chapter 7

Of course, in true Mandalorian fashion, the peace of these last few days is quickly interrupted by warfare. Not one to simply give up despite their recent losses The Empire launches an all-out assault against the Mandalorian systems the next morning.

Sabine and Ezra are awakened early the next morning by the sound of air raid sirens followed up by the loud click as the compound diverts all its power to defensive shields and weapons. Together the pair quickly scramble into their freshly painted armour before donning winter camp cloaks over the top and grabbing for their weapons. 

One dressed both Sabine and Ezra run towards the command centre located at the base of the stronghold deep beneath the mountain. As soon as they enter the room they’re met by the mass of organised chaos. Around them, those of Clans Wren, Onyo, and Kryze, not manning the outer defences struggle to get a fix on exactly what they’re facing. On the board behind them, a display shows no fewer than half a dozen star destroyers hovering over Krownest as the readouts follow wave after wave of Viridian energy cascading down to fall on the strongholds immense shield.

In the middle of it all however stands Ursa, an island of calm in the swirling storm around them. They wait several moments as she seems to focus on everything at once before she looks to Sabine and Ezra saying, “we have reports that the empire has landed walkers out beyond our southern perimeter, the terrain should slow them but it won’t last for long. If they manage to get up here there is little, we can do to stop them, I need you both to take a team and neutralise those walkers.”

Ezra and Sabine look at each other concerned at the thought of what they face before they both turn and make their way toward the southern end of the stronghold. As they make their way, they gradually pick up a small number of Mandolorians in camouflage gear before heading out to the wilderness.

Once outside however they are brought up short, beyond the fortifications that have seemingly emerged from nowhere now manned by a literal army of the galaxy’s most skilled warrior the world itself is lit in a Viridian glow as the energy from above impacts against the shield, the very air around them becoming more and more charged with electricity until it eventually discharges in massive lightning strikes to the periodical grounding stations. 

Knowing that time is short they continue on their way headed south, travelling through the small single person passageways that Clan Wren has cut into the mountainside for just this occasion. Eventually, they reach the outer edge of the shield barrier and what they see brings them up short. There in the narrow passage below leading up toward the mountain stronghold advance 12 AT-AT walkers two abreast. They watch as they trample everything in their path, the destruction behind them leaving a clear path for what will undoubtedly be a full invasion force. 

Ezra and Sabine look to each other seeming to have an entire conversation without words, until eventually Sabine nods and Ezra kneels down in the snow as if beginning to meditate. Sabine turns to the others and then in a voice brooking no argument she says, “defensive positions, we need to hold this spot while Ezra works.”

The others nod and immediately move about getting set up to repel Stormtroopers. Sabine watches for a moment before leaning down and pressing a kiss against Ezra’s cheek and turning to join the others.

Several minutes later the others start to realise just what it is that the Jedi has planned. In the valley below the mountainside itself seems to begin to shake. In the distance, the periodical lightning strikes have stopped and above them, the air itself has started to swirl into the beginnings of a maelstrom. The imperials are no less quick to catch on to what is happening, already warned if the possibility of a force wielder on the planet they quickly disembark the stormtroopers from the AT-ATs and march on the centre of the gathering storm.

The stormtroopers march through the shield in tight ranks constrained by the shape of the passage and forced to charge head-on into the waves of fire that await them. Despite this though no matter how many Sabine and the others shoot down more keep coming. For every Stormtrooper that falls his comrade takes his place, stepping over the shattered bodies and Plasteel as they move steadily closer and closer to their objective. 

Soon the storm gains even more strength as the winds begin to whip larger and larger stones into the air slamming into whatever is in their path. The Mandolorians for their part remain protected, but for many of the stormtroopers, they aren’t so lucky. Instead, they are repeatedly bashed and beaten as the stones slip between the cracks in their poorly made armour, breaking bones and rupturing internal organs. In their desperation some even try using missiles and thermal detonators however these are quickly swept away, their energy joining the already building storm. 

Eventually however the AT-ATs reach the edge of the shield barrier and begin to pass through. It is at this point that Ezra’s eyes snap open, in the briefest moments between when the AT-AT clears the shield and when it fires on them Ezra releases all the built-up energy, the force moving down toward the imperials in an unavoidable torrent of energy that spells destruction. However, in that last moment as the energy races toward them, the AT-AT pilot fires and red-hot plasma launches itself toward the cliff face where Ezra sits kneeled, collapsing the cliff and pulling both it and him into the ruined passageway below.


	8. Chapter 8

When Ezra finally reawakens three days have passed since the invasion of Krownest. He awakens at first to the strange, metallic, almost sterile smell of a medbay followed by the loud proclamation of “the patient is awake” by a med droid.

As soon as Ezras eyes open his suspicions are confirmed as he finds white washed walls of a medical bay around him with the only colour coming from where Sabine stands beside him his hand in hers. He looks up and after attempting a smile that feels more like a grimace he asks “what happened?”

Sabine’s eyes are red as if she has been crying and it takes her a moment before she responds “You nearly died Ez’ika” she pauses a moment clearly reliving the pain and suffering from the moment days past as she says “the walker, it fired on the cliff before you could destroy it.” Then gaining strength she says “it took us 4 hours to dig you out of the rubble”

Ezra grimaces as he starts to remember flashes from just before he had fallen and he finally takes a moment to look down. As he does he is shocked and quickly asks “Sabine, what happened to my leg!?”

Sabine squeezes his hand tightly in her own before she says “the armour, it saved your life, but even then there was nothing it could do to stop the crushing force of all that rock.” She brings her other hand up and rubs the back of his as she says “by the time we got you out of there, the damage was too extensive, they couldn’t save your leg”

Ezra doesn’t even know what to say, instead he finds a sense of numbness falling over him as he says “I see” in a hollow voice

Sabine however doesn’t let him wallow in despair, instead placing her hand to his cheek and drawing him into a kiss, when she eventually pulls back and is sure she has his attention she says “hey, it’s going to be alright, Mother has already arranged for you to get the best replacement money can buy. And I know it’s not the same, but you’re still here, still alive, with me, and because of you hundreds more still live”

It’s then Ezra seems to realise that he doesn’t even know what happened, or where he is “Sabine, where are we?” He asks 

“We’re on a rebel medical frigate, after what happened, the empire decided to cut their losses and avoid a ground invasion, they gave command Base Delta Zero. Hen that happened we knew we had to leave, the air wasn’t even going to be breathable soon, so, I called Hera.”

Ezra perks up hearing the name of his surrogate mother “Hera’s here?” He asks excitedly 

Sabine smiles softly at him her hand still rubbing lightly against his cheek “she is, and she said to tell you that she is going to have words about what she calls ‘you and your Kanan style plans’”

Ezra smiles at this chuckling softly before Sabine continues “anyway, once we knew what the empire planned it became a matter of getting everything off planet quickly, luckily for us the Alliance has been scouting for supplies to rebuild somewhere called Echo Base? Anyway, Mother managed to convince them to help us off planet in exchange for our cold weather gear and some help setting up.”

“Where are we going now?” Ezra asks 

This time Sabine seems to shrink a bit and she looks out a window behind Ezra into the vastness of space as she says “I don’t know, the Empire destroyed Mandalor, Krownest, practically anywhere that was Mandolorian Space. Some of the clans are talking about going into hiding, like the days of the Jedi-Mandolorian War with secret Coverts scattered around the universe. But, I was thinking...”

“Thinking what?” Ezra questions as Sabine trails off

“What about if we went to Lothal?” Sabine questions looking at him “Clans Wren Kryze, and Onyo owe you a debt Ezra, you saved us when the empire came to wipe us out, and what if we repaid that by helping free and protect your people?”

Ezra sits there a few moments shocked by where she was taking this, but truly he should not be, Sabine has always been prone to action and grand gestures and this was no different. “Sabine, I love you” he begins getting a soft smile in return before he continues “but you can’t risk your Clan, the last of your people, over a debt that doesn’t exist.”

Sabine looks at him shocked before she asks “What?”

Ezra smiles leaning up to place his hand on her cheek despite the twinge of pain it causes “Sabine, your people don’t owe me anything, if anything I owe them. Without you I wouldn’t be here right now, without you I probably would have fallen to the dark side and never returned, so you see, if anyone owes a debt it is me. I owe you Sabine for being the shining light in the darkness that guides me home. So no, the clans don’t owe me anything, because for me Sabine everything that happened was just a drop in the bucket, nothing compared to what I owe you.”

Sabine goes to speak, but instead they are interrupted by a voice from the door. “Be that as it may Ezra Bridger, Clan Wren shall accompany you to Lothal” Says Ursa Wren before continuing “and if I know my fellow Clan leaders they shall say the same.”

Ezra looks at Ursa and says “Countess, I...”

Ursa smiles at her daughter before focussing on Ezra as she says “not another word Bridger, my decision is made” then she smirks mischievously continuing “besides, it will be nice to be somewhere warm, and I would like to be close to my grandchildren when they arrive”

“Mom!” Sabine exclaims


	9. Chapter 9

The trip back to Lothal takes just shy of four and a half days between the distance and the need to drop out of hyperspace periodically to recalibrate and ensure they aren’t being tracked. 

During that time, Ezra and Sabine are hardly ever separated, partly because that is their nature, but also because Ezra is having a hard time adjusting to his new prosthetic. The issues had arisen when Ezra had been released from the Medway and sent back to the temporary quarters he and Sabine were sharing. Partway there his leg had spasmed and locked up, causing Ezra to lose his balance and nearly come crashing to the deck plating. When they had questioned the medical droids as to why the leg was not obeying its owner as it should be the One-Bee had responded by running a battery of tests. The results of these tests were inconclusive, and eventually, the One-Bee diagnosed it as Traumatic Dissociation, where because of the nature of Ezra’s injury he was subconsciously blocking the commands from reaching the end of the nerves required to control the leg properly.

After that things got more difficult, according to the medical droid only time will allow Ezra full use of his replacement leg, and in the meanwhile, he will need to walk with the assistance of a crutch. This initially caused a blow-up of epic proportions, Ezra letting his anger at being ‘crippled’ take him over as he worried about how the others would see him, especially the Mandalorians who placed such emphasis on martial prowess. Sabine for her part felt responsible for what happened and directed her anger and frustration inward blaming herself for the fact that Ezra had been injured as he was only there for her, to save her people, and feeling like she had failed him by allowing him to be hurt. This ultimately resulted in the pair yelling at each other before Sabine stormed out toward the onboard gym and leaving Ezra barely able to restrain himself from crushing the equipment around him with The Force.

In true military fashion, it took less than an hour for news of the argument to spread, first because of the noise it generated, and second, as people were warned to stay away from the gym, lest they catch the ire of the fiery Mandalorian. Despite these warnings however, it takes Hera less than half an hour before she is standing there with Sabine in the gym watching the young woman destroy the punching bags.

Hera sighs after a few minutes watching and then she starts to speak “Sabine...”

“Leave me alone Hera” comes the growled response 

Hera watches the woman as she continues to pound on the bag before saying “it wasn’t your fault”

At this Sabine turns around and snaps “like hell it wasn’t” and it’s now as she continues to speak that Hera sees the tears in her eyes “the man that I love is in there because of me! He is missing a part of himself because of me!”

Hera steps closer “Sabine” she begins imploringly causing the other woman to step backwards

“No Hera, he wouldn’t have even been there if it wasn’t for me! This is my fault!” Sabine screams as the tears roll down her face “The only reason Ezra is missing a leg right now is because he loved me enough to stay and fight. To fight a battle that wasn’t even his!”

This time when Hera moves closer Sabine doesn’t flinch away, doesn’t step back, instead, she folds as Hera moves forward to catch her, Sabine’s face coming to rest against Hera’s lekku. Hera holds her tightly for a few moments not saying a word then she asks, “did I ever tell you about the time Kannan and I were caught above Bilbringi?”

Sabine looks up using her sleeve to wipe away some of the tears as she asks, “no what happened?” 

Hera smiles at the young woman, “it was just after we finally gotten together and started fighting back against The Empire, and I thought it would be a good idea to go after an Imperial logistics base for supplies. At first, everything was fine, but I’d forgotten that Kannan hadn’t used any of his abilities in years, not since the purge.” Hera pauses as if recalling something particularly unpleasant before continuing “anyway, Kannan and I ended up in a supply warehouse surrounded by the local Imperial garrison after he failed to mind trick two of the guards. Kannan was injured, by a blaster bolt to the chest, and all I could think about was the fact that it was my plan that had caused this, that I had killed us both.” Then she smiles slightly before rolling her eyes “but Kannan, all he could focus on was getting me out of there, the idiot thought I was going to leave him behind to hold them off”

“What, what happened then?” Sabine asks when Hera doesn’t immediately continue 

Hera smirks “I kissed him and told him that if he thought I was leaving him behind he was stupider than a Kowakian Monkey Lizard and we managed to eventually fight our way out.” Her expression becomes more solemn as she continues “However, the point I’m trying to make here is, I know what it’s like to feel guilty because someone you care about got hurt, but Sabine, the point is, it wasn’t your fault. It wouldn’t have mattered if Ezra was with you or not, we both know that he would have volunteered for that mission, and the only person who deserves any blame, for any of this, is the bastard that shot him, ok?”

Sabine tries to protest “But...”

However, Hera quickly cuts her off “besides which, Ezra needs you right now, whether he realises it or not, so if I were you, I’d be there with him helping him through this rather than in here making it so the entire crew is scared to come within two corridors of this place, ok?”

“Ok”

After their little discussion, Sabine promptly makes her way back to Ezra’s room, knowing he is unlikely to have gone anywhere else yet and determined not to let her own guilt stop her from being there for the man she loves when he needs her. She is moments from walking into the room however when something brings her up short, and instead, she pauses by the door listening 

“But what if she doesn’t want me anymore?” She hears Ezra’s voice from within the room making her heart clench he continues “Sabine’s amazing, and now, I could barely keep up with her before why would she want me now, now that I’m a cripple”

She is moments from bursting into the room when she hears another voice, the voice of her mother “come now Bridger, enough of that, my daughter won’t care about this, this leg, she loves you, more than you know. And, as for keeping up with her, no Mandalorian would ever judge someone because of their battle scars. The way that you earnt this wound, saving hundreds of our people nearly at the cost of your own life, it will be the stuff of legends.”

Sabine presses her forehead against the door her emotions swirling so strongly she barely hears the soft-spoken question “but why would she want me, when she could have anyone else, someone who won’t hold her back?”

Sabine’s next actions are entirely instinctual as her head snaps up and she slams her hand on the release of the door moving into the room she barely registers the surprised “Sabine?” Ezra releases before she is on him in moments, she has her hands fisted in his shirt and is kissing him with every scrap of love and passion she can muster.

She pulls back to find the stunned look on his face as she says “I love you Ez’ika, and I will always love you, nothing can ever change that, this least of all this” she gestures down to his leg “this, this is just another example of why I love you, you’re kind, and selfless, and loyal, and you put up with me painting all your stuff” at this he chuckles slightly before Sabine continues only looking momentarily at her mother as tears start to form in her eyes “Mhi solus tome, Mhi solus dar’tome, Mhi me’dinui an, Mhi ba’juri verde Ez’ika” (Mandalorian wedding vows: “we are one when together, we are one when apart, we will share all, we will raise warriors”)

It takes Ezra a moment to realise what Sabine is saying even as Ursa watches on with wide eyes but as soon as he does he takes her hands in his own and repeats “Mhi solus tome, Mhi solus dar’tome, Mhi me’dinui an, Mhi ba’juri verde Sab’ika”

As soon as the words have left his lips, she is on him again kissing his soundly as her arms wrap around him. Eventually, they pull apart for air, their foreheads pressed against one another. They remain like that for a few moments before they both look over to see Ursa looking at them with a soft smile on her face 

Ursa speaks as she rises from where she had been seated watching the newly married couple “I’ll give you two a bit of time alone” causing Sabine to blush as Ursa continues while headed for the door “I think I will go find General Syndulla, she and I have much to discuss, and in the meanwhile, I’d suggest heading back to your quarters, unless you want to be, interrupted” 

The pair watch her leave and as soon as the door is shut again, they turn back to face one another, Ezra saying “you know, even though she was nice to me, she still scares the crap out of me”

Sabine chuckles before saying “indeed, but she is right, now what say you and I go back to our quarters, _husband_ , before we are interrupted by what I’m sure will be an endless parade of well-wishers?”


	10. Chapter 10

From that point onwards Sabine and Ezra were practically joined at the hip for the rest of their travel to Lothal. After Ursa’s departure, the pair quickly made their way from the medical bay, intent in avoiding what they were sure would be a well-meaning but nevertheless tiresome tide of well-wishers. Having avoided their fate for the moment the pair sealed themselves in their quarters both taking the time to simply be together as one while they had the chance without the endless threat of the empire and their responsibilities weighing on them. 

When they do eventually emerge from the cabin on day two of their trip prompted by the need for food, they are quickly ambushed on their way to the mess hall. They have barely made it halfway there before Ezra is clobbered over the back by Zeb in congratulations as Hera and Kannan approach quickly. As soon as she is in range Hera glomps Sabine in a hug telling her how proud she is before turning to Ezra and saying about how his persistence and patience had finally paid off. At the same time as Hera is hugging Sabine Kannan gives Ezra a hearty pat on the shoulder and. A smile of congratulations before switching to congratulate Sabine when Hera focusses her attention on Ezra. 

Once their first wave of congratulations is out of the way they quickly make their way toward the mess intent on having their meal before something else arises as it so often does to distract them. Once they’re in the mess Sabine moves off to grab them their morning Choco-caffs while Ezra grabs whatever he can in the way of food from the line cook droids and piling it onto two heaping trays. 

Once both are back at the table with the rest of the spectres Sabine makes it a point to sit as close to Ezra as she can without being seated in his lap, causing Hera to set out a soft squeal and tap at Kanaan`s arm excitedly. Kannan for his part shares a look with Ezra that seems to imply his long-suffering on matters such as this while enduring the ‘beating’ Hera is giving him.

They are just about three-quarters of the way through their meal when the peace they were enjoying is abruptly interrupted by the loud guard of a Lasat and binary beeping of Chopper. Rather suddenly four pairs of eyes turn to focus on Zeb as Sabine and Hera both raise their eyebrows in mirror expressions asking “what?”

Zeb for his part just keeps chuckling as without thinking he replies “Chop was just saying that he bets that these two will be having kits in nine months’ time”

Suddenly it as if the entire mess hall falls silent causing Zeb to mutter a soft “karabast” while Chopper chooses this moment to exercise the better part of valour and disappear

Sabine quickly turns to Hera catching the glint in her eyes as she says “no, Hera, we haven’t even discussed it, and we’re not ready...” 

Ezra places his hand on Sabine’s entwining their fingers in a show of support when suddenly they’re interrupted by the sound of one of the rebel techs behind them yelling “Hey Wren, if you ever want a real man...”

In moments the happy atmosphere dies, and all around them the Mandalorians present gasp while almost the entirety of clans Wren, Onyo, and Kryze present no matter how injured or asleep they were rise and point weapons toward the man.

Not seeming to realise just how much danger he has placed himself in the man looks at them and says “what, like that kid could keep her satisfied, I can’t be the only one thinking it, he ain’t even all there anymore”

No one so much as breathes for a moment until with a loud screech of a grinding chair Sabine throws her chair back and turns to the tech. As she approaches him her eyes gleam with barely filtered rage and hatred for this man that dares insult her Riduur. As soon as she is within range, she launches herself at the man much to the astonishment of the ghost crew and joy of the Mandalorians. 

She lays into the man her fists falling in rapid succession as she pummels the man “How dare you!” She screams her voice echoing throughout the room “that boy gave a piece of himself to save me and my people!” 

By this point, the man is bleeding heavily and Kannan has started to move to pull Sabine off him “my Riduur is more a man than you ever will be!” At this point, Kannan starts to pull her away much to the disappointment of the Mandalorians around them. Sabine, however, manages one final kick to his ribs as she screams “you better hope to the Manda I never lay eyes on you again, because next time, I swear I’ll kill you!”

As Kannan drags Sabine back the man somehow has the balls to look up at Hera “you’re just going to let her get away with that General?” He questions

Hera for her part glares at the man and then says, “I didn’t see anything” then looking to the bloodthirsty crowd around them she continues “I’d suggest you count yourself lucky and go get yourself cleaned up.” Then in a voice that makes her intentions clear she continues “and if I hear a word of this, I’ll leave your fate to her” she says looking pointedly at Ursa Wren who stands fingering her blasters eagerly causing the man to gulp audibly and half run half limp from the room

Once the man is out of sight, the only signs of him being a blood trail and a still furious group of Mandalorians Hera turns to Ezra who by now is holding Sabine tightly “Ezra” she says catching his attention and causing him to look up “why don’t you and Sabine go back to your cabin?”

It shows how upset Ezra must still be when he doesn’t hesitate and instead nods rising swiftly with Sabine and sweeping from the room. Once they are gone however the room has still not returned to normal and Hera looks up to find Ursa stepping onto a table “spread the word, the loss of Ezra Bridger’s leg happened when he almost singlehandedly defended Krownest from the Imperial invasion, anyone who belittles him because of that injury is an enemy of Clan Wren”

  
Once they are back in their quarters Sabine and Ezra find the happy, almost comfortable mood from this morning destroyed. Ezra is still hearing the words of that tech and Sabine is cursing herself for not just shooting him where he stood. Eventually, however, the pair lay down on the bed and both drift off into sleep, the effects of the last few days still weighing on their bodies and driving them to sleep. 

It is nearly time for the midday meal when Sabine is awakened rather suddenly. At first, she is not sure what has awakened her, but after a few moments, it becomes clear as she feels Ezra thrashing in the bed beside her. She can hear him in his sleep, begging, pleading with her not to leave, and it tears her apart. She wants to go find the bastard from this morning, after all, Ezra had not had these nightmares last night, and now he was, she knows exactly who to blame. Instead, she moves over pulling Ezra closer to her, pulling his head to her breast as she strokes through his hair whispering “shh, shh Ez’ika, it’s ok my love, I’m here, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere” Eventually Ezra settles down, calmed by her voice and her closeness but Sabine, Sabine sits there unable to sleep with sadness In her heart at the suffering of the man she loves


	11. Not a chapter

Notice: at current the rest of the trip between Lothal and Krownest will be excluded from this fic as it is likely to become a smutty part that I may post separately later


	12. Chapter 12

The day they return to Lothal is like none before it, and yet, it is like every time before. In an effort to hide the sudden immigration of the Mandalorian clans to their new home they all split up and travel from different directions, taking an extreme effort to avoid the usual hyperspace lanes and the imperial surveillance targeted toward them.  
Ezra and Sabine for their part take the Nightbrother which Sabine is insistent on both painting and renaming alongside the Ghost; both headed in together from above the north pole of the planet. They ultimately decide to drop out of hyperspace a fair distance from the planet since they aren’t using the usual hyperspace lanes and it ends up taking them the better part of three hours before they hit the atmosphere. However, once they do hit atmosphere Ezra is filled by an overwhelming sense of home, as the planet, he was born and raised on stretched out before them. Even as they fly, he can’t help but reach out and entwine his fingers with Sabine’s shooting her a soft smile as they fly towards the equator.

An hour after they hit the atmosphere they arrive at the meetup site that had been specified alongside the Ghost and make their way down to where there is a steadily growing encampment. Once they reach they camp it doesn’t take long before they are greeted by Ursa and Fenn Rau who walk up to them bickering about where to place their new stronghold.

“Now you listen here Rau; if you think I’m going to set up our stronghold in some Manda damned frozen wasteland again then you have another thing coming” Ursa declares pointing at the man

“Well it’s not like there’s anywhere else is there,” Rau says waving his hands “all this planet is, is plains and hills, not a decent mountain range on it, at least not large enough to hide more than an outpost!”

“Uhh, guys,” Ezra says interrupting them both and earning him a pair of glares as they quickly whirl on him until they seem to realise who has spoken at which point Ursa asks “yes Ezra?”

Ezra looks to Sabine seeing her nod of encouragement he tells them about what he has been considering ever since he was told they’d be relocating here “what about an underwater stronghold? You could build it off the coast with tunnels for vehicles leading to the cliffs and that way if The Empire ever does find it orbital bombardment will be useless because of the water.”

Ursa and Fenn look at each other with a look of surprise before Fenn asks “why the hell didn’t I think of that?”

“Maybe because you’re not that bright” Sabine says deadpan causing both her and Ezra to chuckle slightly as Ursa’s lip curls in amusement

“Hey!” Rau protests even as Ursa ignores him turning back to Ezra, saying “a fine idea, but this planet is volcanically stable, there’s no way we could provide enough power without resorting to building a fission reactor which would give our position away.”

Sabine hears this and sees the way Ezra seems to almost deflate slightly as she says “we could always just use the wave power combined with solar panelling, if we set up the systems away from the base itself and perhaps set up a hydroponics facility as a cover we could make it, so no one ever questioned why it was there, plus it would help us replace some of the income we lost when we had to abandon Krownest.”

Ursa considers this a few moments before saying “not a bad idea, but I think we should consider some alternative, the imperials have been scooping up whatever agricultural resources they can, and the last thing we need is for them to find the stronghold by accident if they take it over.”

By this point Fenn has recovered and says “what about a brewery, we all know that Mandalorians make the best booze in the galaxy, the empire wouldn’t bother taking over a brewery, and it’s a steady source of income.”

“You want us to become booze peddlers?” Ursa asks, looking at him disgusted “why not drug dealers as well?”

Ezra looks between the two seeing how this could quickly devolve into a duel as he asks “why does it have to be just one thing?” Once they’re looking back at him again he asks “The Empire will have no problems with taking over the facility unless we make it indispensable to them, we could grow food, make booze, hell even offer medical care, if we make this place big enough we make ourselves indispensable to them and they won’t even think to look beyond the surface because they need what we provide.”

The others look at him considering his words for a few moments before Ursa sighs rubbing her temples as she says “I get the feeling that this is not something we will solve today, so in the meanwhile I’ll tell the engineers to start working on the designs and have the droids prepared to build the base. We can figure out what our cover will be later, but for now, for now, I feel exposed without the walls of our fortress over our head.”

With Ursa’s final proclamation both Sabine and Ezra make their way towards the section of the camp nearest where the Ghost rests, intent on finding the others and seeing what Hera has undoubtedly got planned for them.  
After approximately an hours worth of wandering through the camp they eventually find Hera standing over Zeb and Chopper lecturing the pair about their fighting. However, as soon as she spots them, she turns around with a smile on her face taking in the way they walk towards her unconsciously brushing their shoulders together with fingers intertwined. Seeing the opportunity to Escape Zeb quickly gestures to Chopper and the pair make their way as far as they can as fast as they can while Hera is distracted.

Once Sabine and Ezra are within arms reach; however, Hera begins to talk, saying “I’m glad you two are here, I have a job that needs doing. I was going to send...” Hera trails off momentarily as she looks behind her finding Zeb and Chopper missing before continuing “well the point is that I need you two to head into the city and get some things.”  
“This isn’t going to be another wild meiluroon hunt, is it Hera?” Ezra asks raising an eyebrow before smirking at Sabine “although, I’m sure Sabine wouldn’t mind another tie to paint, maybe even a shuttle.”

Sabine chuckles as he says the last part, before jokingly saying “Hey, don’t even think of trying to distract me with another ship Riduur, you still owe me that black and red monstrosity we flew in on”

Hera smiles watching the pair, reminded of herself and Kanaan as Ezra holds up his hands in surrender before she breaks their bubble saying “nope, nothing like that, we had to abandon some things on Krownest in all the chaos of the evacuation, but mostly we need food. I was going to send Zeb and Chopper in the Phantom II, but I think that might be a little small now and it might be worth it to send you two in the Nightbrother instead.”

Sabine looks over at Ezra who shrugs before saying “sure thing Hera, just send the list through to our datapads, and we can go pick it up.”

Ezra smiles at Hera before releasing Sabine’s hand and moving to wrap his arm around Sabine saying “Yeah, besides, I get the feeling my Riduur needs some new paints anyway if she wants to paint our ship.”

It’s clear that Ezra is still trying to learn the Mandoa that Sabine speaks so freely. However, his efforts still earn him a smile and a kiss from Sabine leaving Hera to smile fondly at how ‘lovey’ the pair have become, especially their normally stoic Mandalorian. Then seeing that the pair have once again become distracted by each other Hera clears her throat softly gaining their attention tapping at her comm saying “I’ve sent the list to your datapads, but you might want to get going if you’re going to be back in time for the nightly meal”


	13. Chapter 13

Surprisingly enough, everything seems to go well for once, and they don’t end up with another Meiloorun incident like last time. Instead, both Ezra and Sabine manage to get nearly everything on Hera’s list as well as what is on Sabine’s list without any, imperial entanglements. However, as per usual, The Spectres while exhibiting the greatest of luck and skill on the battlefield seem to be lacking when it comes to avoiding their enemies. Something that is highlighted by the fact that Ezra is now running away from stormtroopers with Sabine right on his heels while cursing his new leg.

As it turns out, the legs intermittent habit of listening to its new master was slightly problematic when said person was trying to avoid the attention of the local imperial garrison. Their focus drawn by such a leg causing the usually oblivious stormtroopers to pay attention to the rebels and realise in between bouts of laughter at the gimpy boy that said boy was on their most wanted list.

This, of course, leads to a pursuit with Ezra and Sabine doing their best to evade the rapidly swelling ranks of stormtroopers, their air support, and the rapidly approaching walkers in what would have previously been an effortless manner, but was now forcing them to abandon their haul of vital equipment in an effort to survive.

“Sabine go!” Ezra yells over the sound of blaster fire “get help; I’ll be fine.”

Sabine doesn’t even spare him what he is sure would be one hell of a look instead focusing on their pursuers as she yells back “no way! Every time I leave you alone, you end up getting captured and then we have to infiltrate a star destroyer to get you back.”

“If you don’t leave me, we’re both going to get captured!” Ezra points out turning to deflect a burst of fire that is headed for Sabine

“Then we’ll both get captured!” Sabine yells this time turning to glare at Ezra as she pauses behind cover and proceeds to blast a number of troopers.

Ezra stops beside her his lightsaber spinning to bat bolts back at the troopers. “For kriff’s sake Sabine” he yells exasperated “I swear I will throw you toward our ship!”

Sabine pauses long enough to look at him in defiance “try it Husband” she growls before shooting another trooper in the face. “Besides I called for help when they first started chasing us, Hera should be here any minute.”

“Great” Ezra drawls sarcastically turning to face a walker that has entered the street “I hope she brings the entirety of Clan Wren, because we’re gonna need it.”

Sabine doesn’t validate the statement with a response. Instead, she throws a couple of miracles toward the troopers giving Erza enough of a chance to run for and cut down the walker despite his leg. No sooner does the walker hit the ground however than does Ezra stumble, his lightsaber falling momentarily and giving a blaster bolt just enough of a chance to slip past his defences and land on his armoured shoulder. Sabine for her part proceeds to immediately shoot the trooper that fired the bolt in the face while throwing the last of her explosives to give them cover while moving to grab Ezra and drag him bodily back into cover.  
Once she has him in cover though it becomes readily apparent that they hadn’t been as lucky as she had hoped, rather Ezra’s left arm hangs limply at his side as he is unable to raise it while he tries his best to use his right to block blaster fire before eventually giving up and taking the blaster Sabine offers and falling back with her further into their rapidly deteriorating cover.

“Sabine, I swear to the Force, if you don’t leave while you still can...” Ezra begins

Only to be cut off by Sabine growling “like hell, you didn’t leave me on Krownest, you could have left, broken through the blockade and disappeared, but you stayed, and there’s no way in hell I’m leaving you, my Riduur, here alone.”

Moments later however the entire area falls silent, and Ezra looks between Sabine and the area that was formerly filled by blaster bolts. Cautiously Ezra moves so that he can lean his head out from cover, his entire body filling with apprehension, that is at least until he comes face to face with a very familiar visor.

“Tristan?” He asks shocked

Tristan for his part still somehow appears smug despite the helmet that should be concealing his emotions as he says “we heard you guys were having a party” as a Krom’rk rockets suddenly overhead.

Ezra and Sabine share a look before stepping out of cover and what they see should be no surprise, but still brings them up short. Instead of an army of Imperials waiting to gun them down, they are instead faced by a massacre with what looks like the majority of the imperial garrison dead on the streets while dozens of Mandalorians stand on the rooftops and mill in the streets blasters still smoking.

Ezra, in his infinite eloquence, manages a “Huh, I guess they got our message.”

This, of course, prompts Sabine to instinctively move to punch Ezra in the shoulder, only stopping moments before impact as the memory of the blaster bolt returns causing her to grab his other shoulder instead and pull him toward a piece of rubble so she can see it better. As soon as he is seated, she quickly strips his shirt and armoured pauldron off, ignoring the jeering from some of her clansmen as she looks at his wound. Tristan quickly realises what is happening and waves one of the others over who appears carrying a large med-pack which they start to unpack.

“Uhh guys, are you sure we have time for this?” Ezra asks while Sabine and the medic start to bring out bacta and other equipment.

Tristan pulls off his helmet, rolling his eyes as he says “really Bridger? Did you think we were gonna waste the opportunity to wipe out an Imperial garrison?”

“What?” Ezra asks before yelping as he feels a bacta syringe being pushed into his shoulder

His protestations, however, don’t seem to earn him any sympathy as instead, Tristan continues “your little party got all the imperials out of their compound, so we decided that in addition to saving your fine ass, we’d kill two Mynocks with one shot and loot the garrison as well. That’s where your Captain and Master are now by the way.”

Ezra for his part tries to get up, intent on now going to help Hera and Kanaan but is brought up short as Sabine cuffs him on the back of the head “Nope, no way, you’re staying here.”

Ezra tries to turn about and apply a pout beginning “Sabine...”

However, he comes up short when he finds Sabine now helmet-less staring back at him with determination and just the hint of a tear at the corner of her eye as she says “No Ezra, you were shot, you and I are going back to the Nightbrother, and then we are going to discuss your self sacrificing tendencies.”

Realising that he has already lost, and seeing how much emotion Sabine is suppressing through force of will alone Ezra nods before saying “ok, but we need to go back and get the stuff we dropped”

“Kriff the stuff we dropped,” Sabine says, pointing her finger at his chest “you need to rest, and we need to talk. Tristan can go find it then bring it by later” she finishes up turning to look at her brother who does the smart thing nodding and beating a hasty escape


	14. Chapter 14

It takes them the better part of an hour to make what would have previously been a 15-minute walk. The entire walk back to the Nightbrother Sabine remained silent, her arms at her sides fists clenching and unclenching as she seethed within her own mind. Ezra for his part was growing more and more nervous, mirroring their Mandalorian escort who had decided to keep their distance after Sabine started stroking the hilt of one of her blasters ten minutes in. He was mostly sure that Sabine didn’t intend to shoot him, which provided some relief against the steadily building waves of emotion he could feel rolling off Sabine, but even then he was making sure to give her, plenty of space.

When they arrived back at the Nightbrother, several of their escorts shoot Ezra sympathetic looks before departing, leaving him to follow Sabine up the ramp, pausing to use the wall as support when his leg seems to freeze mid-step.

Sabine for her part despite her emotions quickly notices when Ezra isn’t right behind her and promptly doubles back, taking his arms and helping him ‘walk’ toward the sleeping quarters. Once he is seated on the bed; however, she is back up and moving as she paces back and forth, wearing a path into the deck plating below her feet.

For several minutes they sit there silently, Sabine working through her emotions as Ezra tries to give her the space he can see she needs. Eventually, though he has enough and reaches a hand out to her beginning “Sabine...”

Her response nearly shatters him, as instead of what he had been expecting she almost seems to flinch away from his hand before turning so she isn’t looking at him. She pauses for a few moments, and when she turns back to face him he can see the tears she had been suppressing earlier rolling down her cheeks as she asks “do you love me, Ezra?”

Ezra startles, shocked by her question as he says “of course I do Cyar’ ika”

Hearing the term of endearment causes her to look away for a moment before she asks “and do you trust me?”

This time he doesn’t hesitate “with my life, and everything I am” he says struggling to rise and pull her close.

She again looks away, and this time when she looks back, she looks up into his eyes with anger swirling across her features as she asks her voice crackling with her anger and sadness “then why don’t you trust me to fight by your side? Why are you so determined to leave me and let yourself be captured? Why Ez’ika? Why won’t you stay with me, why would you try so hard to send me away?”

This time it is Ezra’s turn to look away, sighing as he releases her and half sits half collapses back onto the bed. He notices she immediately wraps her arms around herself as if shielding herself from his answer, but he remains where he is answering “I do trust you, Sabine, I trust you with everything I hold dear in this world and the next. The person I don’t trust is myself; I don’t trust myself not to get you killed, I don’t trust myself not to lose you.” 

He pauses before looking up to meet her eyes “You want to know why I tried to send you away? It’s because I can handle being captured, I can handle being tortured, even killed, if it means you’re okay. What I don’t know is what I would do if you had to pay the price for my mistake.. “he bangs on his prosthetic with a clenched fist “if you were hurt because of this stupid leg... What terrifies me is I don’t know what I’d do if you were hurt, or killed, because of me.” 

He steels himself as he says “so yes, I tried to send you away because if I lost you, I wouldn’t survive.” looking away he finishes under his breath without even realising “fear leads to anger. Anger leads to...”

There`s silence for several moments before sabine asks in a soft-spoken voice “And you think I could?” causing him to look back at where she had moved to kneel in his line of sight “Ezra, you’re my husband, you know what that means, you’re it for me, if I lost you...” she trails off, and he brings a hand up to wipe the tears from her cheek before pressing a kiss against her lips.

They stay like that for several moments just lost in the closeness after the day they have had until they pull apart keeping their foreheads close. Sabine begs “I need you to promise me Ez’ika, promise you won’t send me away, promise that you’ll let me fight by your side, promise me I won’t lose you.”

Ezra’s voice cracks with emotion as he sighs softly “I... I can’t” then swallowing he says “all I can promise is that I will do everything in my power to stay at your side.”

And for now, somehow, that seems to be enough


	15. Chapter 15

*also a reminder, because I’m sure someone will say something Kanaan is blind, he sees nothing in that bedroom*

Ezra and Sabine stay in the Nightbrother for several hours, waiting for the bacta injection to do its job. They take a few minutes first to clean their gear, Sabine making a point of throwing all of Ezra’s plastoid armour into the re-processor before sorting out the necessary Beskar’gam for him, intent that next time it won’t be as close a call. Once that was done they both quickly took the chance to reaffirm their survival with a lengthy shower, before crashing onto the bed and passing out as the stress of the day, and the emotions caught up with them.

When they do awaken, nearly 5 hours have passed since they laid down, eight since they arrived at the ship. However, it is not a natural awakening, nor is it spurred by the ring of an alarm. Instead, it is driven by instinct, a feeling of someone watching them. In the way that only an experienced warrior can, both feign sleep as they shift about Sabine reaching beneath her pillow as Ezra prepares to summon his lightsaber to him.

Yet both are interrupted when they hear a bemused voice say “really you two, sleeping on the job?”

“What the hell Kanaan!” Sabine yells moving her hand blaster still in her grip “I could have shot you!”

Kannan for his part doesn’t seem worried as he says “Hmm, not so much” in an amused tone before shifting to a more solemn one as he looks at Ezra “Tristan said you were injured”

Ezra tries to shrug it off replying “it’s not that bad, I...”

However, Sabine is having none of it interrupting “he got shot, and I’ve already gotten rid of that stupid plastoid too.”

“Ezra” Kanaan says with disappointment colouring his tone and causing Ezra to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. After a few moments Kanaan obviously makes a decision however as he says “I think Ezra and I should go talk, while Sabine, you go help your mother with her plans to salvage the Imperial reactor.”

“Aww Kanaan...” Ezra begins trying to avoid what he is sure will be a truly noteworthy ‘discussion’ with Kanaan

However, as seems to be her pattern lately Sabine interrupts this time muttering “Gonna blow us all up. Gotta Kriffing hope that they haven’t disconnected...” her voice trailing off as she quickly pulls on her armour and practically sprints for the door.

Kanaan and Ezra both freeze momentarily looking at each other in concern over the way their resident explosives expert seems so concerned over the idea of scavenging the reactor. Part of both of them wants to chase after her, but the other part knows that if she wanted their help, she would ask. Instead, Kanaan waits while Ezra pulls on his clothes, wincing at the weight he now feels pulling in the freshly scarred wound as the Beskar sits against his jumpsuit.

Once he is dressed however they both leave the Nightbrother Ezra only stopping to summon his lightsaber and blaster. Once down the ramp, the pair begin to walk toward the plains outside the city, and the small rise that shields it from the wind. As they walk, they both remain silent, the only noise coming from their footsteps and the city now behind them. When they both reach the rise almost simultaneously, they drop down side by side and stare off into the distance, watching the Lothwolves and Lothcats moving through the grasses, stalking their dinner.

For several long minutes, neither of them speaks. Still, eventually, Kanaan breaches the silence that had hung over them asking “do you remember the days after Malachor, where I lost my way.”

“Kanaan...” Ezra begins sighing “that was different.”

Kanaan for his part continues regardless, looking towards the moon “no, it wasn’t. After I lost my sight, I felt useless, helpless, like I was a burden.”

“You weren’t” Ezra quickly defends

“And neither are you,” Kanaan says, turning to look at the man beside him “tell me, why do you feel the way you do?”

Ezra scoffs “I can’t fight; I can’t protect anyone, hell I can barely walk.”

“You seemed fine walking here” Kanaan observes

“That’s different, walking here, it’s...” Ezra trails off before continuing “how can I be a Jedi if I can’t fight to defend those who need it?”

Kanaan sits still, considering Ezra’s question before asking “you think your leg stops you from fighting?”

“Yes!” Ezra exclaims

Kanaan nods sagely “it is not your leg that is stopping you, my young apprentice. Look at Vader, he’s more machine than man, and yet he is one of the most dangerous warriors in the galaxy. Even though his limbs lack the grace of yours.”

Then chuckling he says “after all Vader didn’t have Mandalorian master craftsmen create his for him.”

Then Kanaan seems to come back to a more solemn tone as he says “no it is not your leg that stops you from fighting, it is you, you have decided that you will do not, and as such you can not. Your fear and pain are what stops you, my young apprentice.”

Ezra listens to Kanaan sighing as he nods at his master’s wisdom “then how do I get past this?”

Kanaan sits contemplatively before answering in that roundabout way that all Jedi masters seem to have perfected “That depends, on what you are afraid of, and is a question only you can answer.” However, he does offer one pearl of wisdom “In the meantime, I suggest talking with Sabine, she loves you, unconditionally, and it does neither of you any favours for you to hide this from her”

Ezra nods and the pair both fall back into silence as they sit there for several more moments until Ezra asks in a soft voice “but what if I fail? What if I kill my friends because I wasn’t fast enough? or because I couldn’t get there in time?”

“And at last we reach the root of your problem,” Kanaan says moving until he faces Ezra directly “Ezra, you can not let fear control your actions. You know this, remember with the Holocron, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. The path to the Darkside is littered with those who had naught but the best of intentions.”

“Then what do I do?” Ezra asks “it haunts me, every night, whenever I close my eyes.”

Kanaan places his hand on Ezra`s shoulder "trust in the force, and confide in those around you. You don't have to fight this battle alone Ezra; Hera, Sabine, Zeb and I are all here for you, let us help you."

Ezra nods, taking in Kanaan's words before looking back over the plains as Kanaan does the same. They remain like that, bathed in the glow of the force and focussed on the world around them for almost half an hour until they are interrupted by the chirping of a commlink.

As soon as Kanaan thumbs it on they are greeted by the sound of Hera’s voice “hey, I just finished talking to Sabine, where about are you, we’re just about finished stripping the base of everything useful, but Sabine needs a hand moving the reactor out safely. Apparently, the Imperials modified this one somehow, and until she can get to the back of it, we can’t risk bringing a droid anywhere near it.”

“We’re just outside the city on the south rise” Kanaan responds before looking to Ezra who shrugs “you’ll probably need to send Zeb in the Phantom to come to pick us up.”

“Way ahead if you love,” Hera says while the sound of keys can be heard before she finishes “he’s about 5 minutes out.”

Kanaan rolls his eyes affectionately “Ok, I’ll see you soon, love you.”

“Love you too” Hera responds before signing off


	16. Chapter 16

After Kanan and Ezra are picked up by Zeb, they arrive outside the garrison just in time to watch as Sabine knocks out another Mandalorian, this one wearing the colours of Clan Onyo. Disembarking they watch as 2 of the man’s compatriots drag him off as they hear Sabine yell “next time maybe he’ll think before he nearly blows up a city!”  
Then Sabine turns around her eyes sweeping over the small crowd of assembled people, shooting Hera a sheepish look before her eyes land on Kanaan and Ezra. As has become more and more common now that they’re married Sabine doesn’t hide her affection, instead taking pride in it as she makes her way over to greet Ezra. Ezra for his part is still a little shocked when she presses a kiss to his cheek before taking his hand and pulling him towards the garrison.

As they walk over, Kanan falls in behind them listening as Sabine details how they need to move the reactor to allow her to disable some of the empires more explosive safeguards. All around them, people move out of their way, and it is partway between Sabine explaining the side effects of Electromagnetism on an active hyper matter reactor that Ezra realises that everyone seems to be showing them deference.

As soon as Sabine has finished her explanation, with one of her typical complaints about such an explosion being majority white despite the nature of the fuel source and how it needs more colour; Ezra asks “Sabine, why is everyone so careful to stay out of our way?”

“It’s not out of our way, it’s out of yours,” Sabine says then quickly realising how Ezra may take that she says “they all know that you almost singlehandedly repelled an entire Imperial invasion force. Not to mention the fact that you’re next in line to be the Count of Clan Wren.”

This last comment seems to leave Ezra sputtering as he asks “Wait, what?”

Sabine, for her part, rolls her eyes fondly “seriously Riduur, if I’m going to be the countess, what do you think that makes you?”

“But, I’m a street rat, I can’t be a count,” he protests before dropping into a softer voice that won’t carry “hell I can’t even read Sabine.”

Sabine pulls him aside before saying “Ezra, my love, none of that matters.” 

Then laying her hand on his cheek and feeling him press himself against it seeking comfort she says “my people find great honour in hardship, the way you grew up, what you have sacrificed, all of it just makes you more worthy in their eyes.” 

Rubbing his cheek with her thumb, she says “but even if it didn’t, none of that would matter, you have me, and future Countess or no, I love you, and anyone who has a problem with you will quickly find themselves alone in the cold.”

“I love you too,” he says, looking up into her eyes and giving her a small smile.

“Besides which, we can always teach you to read” Kanan responds from seemingly nowhere startling the two out of their moment and making them aware that they are still standing in a very public hallway.

Sabine is quick to recover, saying “come on, we should get this done before the empire decides to blow this thing remotely” and pulling Ezra with her as they resume their walk towards the generator.

When they arrive at the generator, it is clear to Kanaan that this is not a standard generator, instead in a cost-cutting measure typical of the Empire in the outer rim, this looks to be a converted generator off an old star cruiser, from the looks of it, an Acclimator troopship.

The three quickly get to work, Kanaan and Ezra working in tandem to make sure they move the reactor exactly how Sabine specifies, to ensure there are no accidental detonations. Beyond them, both being sure Hera would be pissed at their deaths, and Ursa pissed at the loss of a reactor, neither of them wants to deal with Sabine when she inevitably finds them in the force if her death is so monotone an explosion.

Hours later, the three emerge from the reactor room exhausted, but their job is done. All any of them wants to do is sleep, and now they will finally have the chance, just as soon as they get back to The Ghost, and let the Mandalorians know it is safe to move. They don’t waste time on either front, Sabine waving down a guard and instructing them to inform her mother while she stumbles alongside Ezra back toward the Ghost outside. As they stumble out of the building, they are unsurprised that the sun has started to rise again and Kanaan doesn’t even bother keying his code, instead just waving his hand and letting the force release the locking mechanism on the ramp of the Ghost. Once they’re inside Ezra sweeps Sabine into his arms and makes a force assisted leap to the top level as Kanan does the same. Minutes later they’re all crashing into bed, Ezra and Sabine in her room, Kanaan practically ontop of Hera startling the Twilek woman awake with a curse at her mate

“Kriff Kanaan, what the hell” Hera yells startled from what had been a pleasant sleep.

“Tired” Kanaan groans from where he lays half atop Hera.

Hera grumbles under her breath and quickly rolls her Jedi onto his side. Then pulling him upward she says “fine, but you’re making dinner for the next week since you woke me” before snuggling down onto Kanan, her Lek coming to stroke against his shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thoughts are appreciated, but keep in mind this is done in less than an hour as I get free time and as such is not subject to the normally extensive proofing process I use (it will be later, once complete)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, normally a planet such as Lothal, on an outer rim territory would not have multiple garrisons, however, given the strategic importance it is likely that in addition to the imperial dome there are several prefab garrisons that would have been deployed by star destroyers

Surprisingly enough, little happens in the following days. Instead, the Spectres find themselves able to enjoy a small amount of downtime. Elsewhere on the planet the Mandalorians are setting up hidden outposts and building up their secret stronghold, but for once the crew of The Ghost have nothing to do with it. Instead, Ursa and Bo-Katan have been overseeing the construction themselves as they negotiate with the Lothalians for resources. While Fenn Rau provides distractions attacking the Imperial outposts and garrisons elsewhere on the planet with help from Clan Onyo. Strangely, however, Imperial dome in the capital remains ominously silent, seemingly content to bide their time not even attempting to send out a force to recapture the new stripped garrison.

It is this that allows the Spectres to take their ships and find a covert landing spot near some of the caves that border the southern border of Lothal’s primary continent. Once there they are quick to hide their ships amongst the rocky outcroppings the Ghost being covered in an electronic camouflage net while the Nightbrother is hidden in a cave and the front of the cave netted. Once their ships are secure, the spectres set up a small camp in one of the nearby caves, taking the opportunity to spread out a bit, rather than being cramped up in bases or ships for once.

Hera and Kanan quickly find themselves a place higher up on the cliffside, the sea mist wreaking havoc on Hera’s Lekku and Kanaan wishing for a dryer area that would keep his mate happy.

Zeb defying expectations chooses to make camp a bit closer to the water. Apparently, the smell of his wet fur doesn’t bother him, and he insists it’s been far too long since he has had the chance to do any decent fishing.

Chopper unsurprisingly decides to take this opportunity to stay aboard the ship. The saltwater is not good for his circuits, and he seems to be enjoying his time away from his ‘meatbags’ in sole command of The Ghost and arguing with the Navi-computer.

Ezra and Sabine also seem disinclined to abandon their ship, except their reasons, are a bit more practical. On the one hand Ezra’s prosthetic is acting up again, and he doesn’t want to be walking more than he has to, while Sabine doesn’t want to risk going swimming alone. Furthermore, they have brought the paints and other things necessary for Sabine to finally repaint the Nightbrother to her satisfaction even if the moisture means that the paint takes forever to dry.

Of course, this leads to another problem, that being that Sabine is not content to simply paint the outside of the ship, instead wanting to spend as much time as she can erasing all traces of the former Sith who inhabited it. As such she insists that Ezra and she camp in a nearby offshoot of the cave system, less they need to wear helmets all night for risk of fumes.

The days themselves are filled with peaceful activity for the Spectres, Hera and Kanan enjoy their time alone. Choosing to bask in the oft far too scarce opportunity to be together. Together they often do not arise until after midday, a sharp change from the patterns instilled in them by years of warfare, before spending the night laying side by side and gazing outwards to the skies over Lothal and watching the distant galaxies and planets floating by.

Zeb spends most of his days fishing as he had initially hoped, often rising before dawn to trek down the cliff face carefully before throwing his line out and settling in to watch the waves. Usually, he can even be found snoring having fallen asleep to the sounds of the ocean and only awakening as his line tugs against his finger singling his latest catch.

Sabine, at first spends the early parts of her days doing the extensive large work on the outside of their ship, finishing that early, so it has a chance it dry, before moving inside. Once inside, she sets about turning each room into something different. Gone are the once grey walls, now filled by different scenes from across the galaxy. One wall is the forests of Kashyyyk, on another the oceans of Chandrila, another even showing the rolling hills of Naboo. But it is their room that she puts the most effort into, one wall being devoted to a painting of Krownest, while another shows Ezra’s spire on Lothal, and a mural of their family graces the third with a swirling galaxy on the roof overhead.

Ezra in deference to Sabine doesn’t try and accompany his love during her hours spent painting, well aware of the solitude she requires for her best work. Instead, he spends his days doing little things. He awakens and makes their breakfast, kissing Sabine before shooing her off to continue her work. He spends his mornings practising his meditation, connecting through the force, healing and learning, trying to overcome his new prosthesis. He makes lunch, comming Sabine so as not to witness her work before she is ready before sitting down with her to look out over the waves together before she disappears again into her work. His afternoons are Sabre forms, guided by the Holocron as he tries to master the different forms as he builds a new one of his own, that works for him and the changes brought about to his style. The evenings are quiet times, spent cooking with Sabine over their campfire as they enjoy being together without the looming threat of death hanging over their heads before settling down for their meal. The nights are spent with Sabine, in unconscious mirror of Kanan and Hera, entwined closely beneath the stars as they reaffirm their devotion to one another.

This continues for almost two weeks, in the most prolonged period of uninterrupted rest that the spectres have ever had, until one night Kanan and Ezra both jolt upright from their sleep as a wave of cold seems to descend over them.


	18. Chapter 18

The feeling of cold dread washes over the Spectres, the entire cave system seemingly dropping degree after degree to the point where one could conceivably see their own breath, or at least that is how it feels.

In reality, the temperature remains the same, but the air seems to cut harsher, more viscous waves across any exposed skin, and an ever-growing feeling of dread fills the caves. No longer is it solely Kanaan and Ezra who are awake, now the others have been roused from their rest by the growing darkness. Beside their partners Sabine and Hera both move to grab their own weapons and gear while Ezra and Kanan both hurry through getting dressed or armoured and armed.

Ezra for his part is just finished pulling his armour over his new leg when the force screams a warning at him. In moments his lightsaber is in hand and ignited as a shadow launches themselves into the room, a red blade held aloft. As the figure closes, however, a pulse emits from beside the bed, a repulsive firing toward the figure and knocking them out of the room momentarily and giving Ezra time enough to stand and close his belt clasp.

Above them simultaneously a pack of Vornskr dash through the tunnels into where Kanaan and Hera had been sleeping minutes before. Kanan, for his part, immediately turns to face them, becoming aware of the threat as they bound into the room. However, it is Hera that ultimately starts to put down the beasts unleashing a steady stream of fire toward them while Kanan dances around her trying to hold the now circling creatures at bay.

Back down with Ezra and Sabine the would-be assassin has recovered and come running back into the room a pale trail of green blood leaking from under their mask. As soon as they place eyes on Ezra however they quickly make their way toward him, only turning their gaze away to make sure Sabine isn’t about to ambush them.

In moments they have closed the distance and honestly it is all Ezra can do to keep them at bay. The strikes levelled against him are powerful, yet lighting quick, and promise a quick death as payment for any mistake he should make. He finds himself being pushed back, further and further towards the walls of the caves that had once protected them, but now entrap them.

Sabine for her part seeing this is quick to come to her husband’s aid and in true Mandalorian fashion, she doesn’t even consider her safety as she does. Instead, she draws her Darksaber and launches toward the figure, meeting them in a clash of blades and giving Ezra just enough time to move before he would have been trapped and ultimately killed. However, this brings about a new problem as the assassin turns their attacks on Sabine, who lacks the foresight granted to Ezra by the force. Sabine does her best to hold off her attacker, steadily moving away, giving as much ground as she can to avoid the attacks all together rather than face the force aided swing head-on. However, she isn’t given much choice as after several moments the figure manages to level a strike that she has no choice but to block.

For several moments they remain standing, the weight of the force bearing down on her as the assassin tries to overpower her. Then, at the moment before her defence breaks, and just before Sabine would have paid the ultimate price for her bravery, her gauntlet shifts just enough to point toward her enemy. Without hesitation, Sabine activates her gauntlet, and instead of a blazing blade of energy scorching through her she launches a molten stream of flame into the face of her attacker the liquid sticking and cloying to their armour and mask and causing them to stumble back.

This moment proves to be all the opportunity the pair need as Ezra who had been trying to find an opening that would allow him to strike without endangering Sabine launches himself at the assassin. Gone is the hesitation of the Jedi of old, gone is the self-doubt he had felt at his injury, and instead in its place is utter martial fury. In moments he is attacking, his blade coming down on his enemy who is still aflame. His blade narrowly missing the decapitation shot as they manage to block barely. However, Ezra is no longer being held back and has instead immersed himself in the force. He launches a flurry of blows at the assassin, overhead and slashing swipes that would have spelt death for anyone else, but as it is their killer manages to evade or avoid the worst of the damage, instead sustaining only minor injuries. But in focussing their energy on avoiding Ezra, the assassin has made a fatal mistake. From where she had stood practically forgotten moments earlier, Sabine takes her Darksaber and with silent fury swipes for the assassin, rending their head from their shoulders.

Above Ezra and Sabine, the fight had not been going so well. The Vornskr were voracious Hunters with a fine attunement to the force, and for every shot that did land, a dozen or more missed, singeing only hair or barely coming close enough for their heat to be felt. Worst of all, Hera was running out of charge packs for her blaster, and without it, the Vornskr pack would soon overwhelm Kanan. Kanan, for his part, had become resigned that this would be his fate, but he was desperate to ensure that it would not be Hera’s fate. Already he had decided that as soon as her blaster died, he would throw her to safety, even if it meant launching her out of the caves into the waves below.

However, before such a plan can come to fruition, there is a loud yell as Zeb comes racing toward them from where he has been climbing the rock face. His hair is more than a little singed, despite it’s soaked through nature and his bow staff has several new dents in it. But that doesn’t stop him from launching himself toward them his staff extended as he bats the Vornskr aside with quick flicks of his massive wrist before coming to stand opposite Kanan behind Hera.

Moments later the tide begins to turn against the Vornskr pack as Hera releases Zeb of his spare blaster and blaster cells and starts laying down even more substantial fire than before. By now the fury of the fire was overwhelming the beasts, and more and more were being felled until at last the last creature was decapitated following a last-ditch attack on Kanan.

Moments later as the body hits the floor, Zeb turns to say “glad that’s over... hey, wait, where are the kids?”

As if in response from below them, Kanan feels the force pulse with pain and anger and something that feels utterly foreign. Turning to Zeb, he quickly says “I’ll get them, you get Hera and get to the Ghost. We’ll meet you at the stronghold once it’s safe” before running off down towards where Ezra and Sabine are fighting.

Kanan arrives just in time to see Sabine beheld their would-be assassin and watch as Ezra seems to come back to himself again. Instantly the feeling he couldn’t identify seems to stop, and he realises it had been Ezra imbuing and attuning himself with the force to fight his enemy. Running toward the pair, he yells out, asking “are you two alright?”

Sabine looks at Ezra for a moment and the way he is focussing on the dispatched assassin before shrugging as Ezra asks “what the hell was that?” Then turning to Kanan, he says “it, it fought like an inquisitor, but stronger, with more hatred and it felt, it felt like Vader.”

Kanan walks closer to the body before using the force to take the fallen lightsaber from the ground. As his hand closes around the hilt, he feels a surge of the force and is greeted by visions of pain, and anger, and hatred. The hilt falls from his hand, landing with a clatter on the stone as Kanan visibly recoils as if burnt.

Just as he is about to respond, however, there is a loud crash sound from outside followed by the scream of tie fighters. Abandoning the subject for the moment, he instead commands “come on; we need to get out of here now!” Causing the teens to both start running with him toward the newly repainted Nightbrother.

As soon as the ramp has come into view, Kanan reaches out, opening it with the force and allowing them to all race up and into the ship. As he does, he vaguely hears Sabine muttering under her breath about what she’ll do to any imperial pilot that dares deface her newest artwork, but that is cut off as Sabine pushes him away from the controls and instead situates herself at the weapons as Ezra takes the helm. They make quick work of rocketing through the camouflage netting.

The next several minutes are a harrowing experience for Kanan, and he swears he has lost several years off his natural-born life due to the manoeuvres Ezra was pulling. He doesn’t know who had taught Ezra to fly like that, but whoever it was would give Hera a run for her money and hell for all he knows it could have even been Hera. Luckily though whether through skill or other means they find themselves clear of imperials after several minutes and rocketing over the ocean as they look for a place they can sweep the ship for tracers.

As they fly through, Ezra remembers his earlier question asking “what was that thing, Kanan?”

Kanan sighs as he remembers the feeling of darkness from the lightsaber, “that Ezra was a Sith stalker, an assassin, although I always thought they were just legends.”

“Yeah, well that legend nearly killed us!” Ezra exclaims

“I know” Kanan sighs rubbing his temple as he says “and if the empire has decided we rank that sort of attention, then we are in more trouble than we likely realise.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and feedback are appreciated


End file.
